Jet Lag
by ClareBelle23
Summary: This is a Larissa Fanfiction, Please R & R - name kind of says it all! xx  One-shot


**So I just needed to write this guys, MASSIVE BRAIN STORM thing :D um, so Larissa Fanfiction …**

* * *

><p>Lindsay stared at her phone sadly, curled up on the couch in her cold apartment. Somehow, even though it was only a few feet away, she couldn't pull herself away from the couch to turn the heater on. Her state of perpetual melancholy, keeping her grounded on the uncomfortable couch.<p>

She looked out the window at the darkened city, noticing the flicker of lights which use to appeal to her so desperately. Now she wanted to be as far away from here as possible. She heard the squeak of floorboards, as Hannah tippy-toed out of her room. She flicked on the light, surprising Lindsay and making the smaller girl jump slightly.

"Are you okay?" Hannah whispered quietly.

Lindsay turned away from the window and gave a slight nod, hoping Hannah wouldn't notice the tears in her eyes. She saw the red head's eyes flicker to the phone clutched in her hands, but Hannah just pursed her lips and turned on the heater.

"She'll call Lindsay," Hannah smiled softly, "It's late, you should get some sleep"

"I can't" Lindsay said brokenly, her voice cracking. Hannah sighed dejectedly and turned the light off, before heading back to her room. She shook her head sorrowfully, feeling the girls pain. Hannah sat on her bed and thought about the situation Lindsay was in, wishing it would somehow impossibly resolve itself.

It was no unnatural for Hannah to wake in the middle of the night, to find Lindsay sobbing or curled up on the couch. Sometimes, she would wake to the girl's laughter and hear her happily chatting to the person who was causing her such sorrow. Lindsay took a deep breath and snuggled further into the couch, watching the phone and praying that it would light up.

_What time is it where you are?_

_I miss you more than anything_

_Back at home you feel so far_

_Waitin' for the phone to ring_

_It's gettin' lonely livin' upside down_

_I don't even wanna be in this town_

_Tryin' to figure out the time zones makin' me crazy_

* * *

><p>Marissa paused and pushed her apartment door open, stretching her arms after her long run. She closed it quietly, hoping not to awaken her room mate. She smiled, as she walked over to the window. The sun was rising and the glimmer of the light, was just touching the city teasingly. She sighed and flopped onto her couch, too tired to even consider having a shower.<p>

Without moving an excessive amount, she reached over to the coffee table and drew her phone closer to her. She checked the time with a heavy sigh, realizing that it was still too early to make the call she was dying to make. Pushing herself away from the couch, she entered the bathroom.

Shrugging out of her sweaty clothes, she took a cold shower. The cold water ran over her and usually, she would spend only seconds in there and curse at the ridiculous temperature. Right now, she needed the distraction. She even washed her hair, methodically rubbing the shampoo into her scalp and along the fine red hair.

When she was done, she dried herself off and went to great length to style her hair. She had nothing important on that day and in all honesty, she would probably spend the day bumming around the house. She just needed to pass the time, it was unwilling to comply because when she checked the time again, little under an hour had past.

She flopped onto the couch, studying her pale toes, which peaked out cheekily from the edge of her jeans. She grasped the phone once more and brought it to her stomach, waiting to feel the welcome vibration.

_What time is it where you are?_

_I miss you more than anything_

_Back at home you feel so far_

_Waitin' for the phone to ring_

_It's gettin' lonely livin' upside down_

_I don't even wanna be in this town_

_Tryin' to figure out the time zones makin' me crazy_

* * *

><p>Lindsay pushed the tv remote on sadly, hoping there was some lame show that would distract her. She breathed out heavily, as the tears prickled her eyes once more. She looked at the time and even though she would have to wait another half an hour, she decided against it. She plugged the numbers into her phone and waited for the voice she craved to pick up the phone.<p>

All she heard was the voice, but it was a recording. Requesting for her to leave a message, Lindsay bit her lip and tried to control the shakiness of her voice. She had no idea what to say, so she sung. In her shaky and tear coated voice, she began to sing the notes mournfully.

_You say good morning_

_When it's midnight_

_Going out of my head_

_Alone in this bed_

_I wake up to your sunset_

_And it's drivin' me mad_

_I miss you so bad_

_And my heart, heart, heart is so jetlagged_

_Heart, heart, heart is so jetlagged_

_Heart, heart, heart is so jetlagged_

_Is so jet lagged_

She shut the call off, knowing there was no need to leave her name. She put the phone down on the coffee table and made sure the ringer was on, with a dejected sigh she turned and padded down to her own bedroom.

Sleep didn't come easy but it eventually came to Lindsay, who resulted to the most embarrassing methods but she cried herself to sleep that night. The tears echoing through her small apartment, as her small frame shook with sadness.

* * *

><p>Marissa heaved herself off the couch and walked to the home phone, which her room mate had insisted upon installing. She noticed the flashing number and pressed the play button, before meandering over to the kitchen in search of a banana. The voice rang through the apartment, making Marissa spin around and almost attack the phone.<p>

She listened to the words and felt tears stream down her eyes, as she unsuccessfully tried to hold them back. When the recording was done, she picked up the phone and re-dialed, hoping that Lindsay would be there. She was out of luck, as the phone went to message back. She bit her lip and echoed the lyrics, which Lindsay had just sung out.

_You say good morning_

_When it's midnight_

_Going out of my head_

_Alone in this bed_

_I wake up to your sunset_

_And it's drivin' me mad_

_I miss you so bad_

_And my heart, heart, heart is so jetlagged_

_Heart, heart, heart is so jetlagged_

_Heart, heart, heart is so jetlagged_

_Is so jet lagged_

She placed the phone down and grabbed her mobile, before walking out of the apartment. She glared at the door before slamming it shut and resisted the urge to hit it, nothing could quell the anger and rage that was bursting through her system. She ran, the lyrics washing over her mind was enough to keep her running at an almost blinding pace.

_I miss you so bad _

_I miss you so bad _

_I miss you so bad_

_I miss you so bad_

_I miss you so bad_

_I wanna share your horizon_

_I miss you so bad_

_And see the same sunrising_

_I miss you so bad_

_Turn the hour hand back to when you were holding me_.

* * *

><p>Lindsay shrugged off her coat and dropped it down by the front door, before cracking her neck. She toed off her shoes and walked into the kitchen, flicking on the kettle. Hannah sat on the couch, reading a magazine but when Lindsay walked over an offered her a coffee. She set the book down with a large grin.<p>

"Thanks," Hannah smiled and followed her brunette friend into the kitchen. Lindsay nodded and mechanically made the coffee, turning off the incessant ringing off the kettle when it boiled. She poured the coffee into two cups and wordlessly handed it to Hannah, who was watching her with careful eyes.

"I tried to call you," Hannah told her lightly. Lindsay raised her eyes from her steaming cup and smiled sympathetically at her friend, before putting the cup down and walking over to the coffee table. She frowned, knowing that her phone should be there. She looked at it laying on the floor and decided not to question how it got there, she looked to see she had a new voice mail.

When she listened, tears formed in her eyes when she heard Marissa's sorrow filled voice. She heard the knock on the door but couldn't pull herself away from the phone, or the voice which was causing her heart to break. The knocking continued and Lindsay huffed angrily, snapping her phone shut and striding over to the door. She flung it open and was about to snap at whoever was standing there.

Marissa smiled sweetly, as Lindsay's expression softened dramatically.

"I've missed you" Marissa whispered, as Lindsay dragged her into the apartment and hugged her fiercely.

"I've missed you too," Lindsay whispered and looked up at Marissa's loving expression. She stood on her tippy toes and laced her fingers around the nape of Marissa's neck, tilting the fair girl's head down slightly. Placing their lips together, in an embrace that had been too long coming.

_You say good morning_

_When it's midnight_

_Going out of my head_

_Alone in this bed_

_I wake up to your sunset_

_And it's drivin' me mad_

_I miss when you say good morning_

_But it's midnight_

_Going out of my head_

_Alone in this bed_

_I wake up to your sunset_

_And it's drivin' me mad_

_I miss you so bad_

_And my heart, heart, heart is so jetlagged_

_Heart, heart, heart is so jetlagged_

_Heart, heart, heart is so jetlagged_

_Is so jetlagged_

_Is so jetlagged_

* * *

><p><strong>And well, what did everyone think? <strong>

**I just had this idea, while listening to the amazing song! Completely in love with it! **

**I'm not slacking off from my other stories, I'm not! Some exciting new stories and the completion of 'Recovering Your Life' soon guys :) Going to be a very busy writing week for myself! **

**Reviews? *flutters eyelashes***


End file.
